


Somebody Who Loves Me

by humanbean



Category: Glee
Genre: Dancing, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanbean/pseuds/humanbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany S. Pierce is very, very loved.</p>
<p>Set during the wedding in 6x08.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody Who Loves Me

**_Mike_ **

“Mrs Pierce-Lopez.” Mike says, and bows in front of her super-duper formal because he’s being silly. Brittany giggles. “Do you have time for a dance with me?”

Brittany gets up and takes his hand. “I always have time for you, Mike.”

_

_“You’re really good at this.” Brittany says, and Mike blushes a little and ducks his head. “You should help me practice always always, you’re so good.”_

_He shrugs. “I used to take lessons, when I was little.” he explains. “When I got older my dad had me drop out and start sports instead.”_

_“He shouldn’t have done that.” Brittany says. “You should be dancing in like, the stars. Where all the really good dancers are.”_

_“Thanks, Britt.” Mike says. “For now I think I’ll just stick with you and empty rooms.”_

**_Sam_ **

The song playing right now has a lively waltz kind of beat, which makes Brittany want  to find Sam immediately. Sam knows what she wants the second she looks at his face, and he casts a helpless kind of look at Rachel, who he’s trying to chat up.

“Sam, we have to have to have to.” Brittany whines, and Sam and Rachel share a look that’s like a conversation before Sam smiles and offers her a hand.

“You’re right.”

_

_“Sam, you can’t keep pretending you’re from Kentucky if you don’t know how to waltz.” Brittany says. “All Southern boys know how to do it.”_

_Sam moves like he’s going to pull away again, so Brittany holds his hands. “It’s not hard, see, it’s just one-two-three-one-two-three-one-two-three.”_

_She lets go of Sam so that she can demonstrate, dancing a simple waltz around him with her arms wrapped around an invisible partner. “Down-up-up-down-up-up-down-up-up-down-up-up. Try it? Please?”_

_She holds out her arms beseechingly, and Sam hesitates before taking them, but take them he does._

 

**_Blaine_ **

When she sees Blaine, he’s smiling ear to ear, because of course he is. “Congratulations.” he says.

“Congratulations right back,” she says, and then, “Wanna dance?”

Blaine backs out onto the dance floor. “You know it.”

___

_Brittany hasn’t had the good luck to see Blaine happy in a long time, but then, Blaine hasn’t had the good luck to_ be _happy in a long time, either. But they’re in her living room watching Animal House and there it is. A smile._

_“I used to really love this number.” he says, and there’s nothing else for it. Brittany stands up._

_“If you like a song, you have to dance to it.” Brittany says. “I’m sorry, Blaine, but it’s the law.”_

_Blaine makes the bemused expression that used to be a smile, back when he still did that, but he gets up without arguing, and it’s not long before he learns what Brittany’s always known- that it’s impossible to be sad while dancing. Or while eating ice cream, but they haven’t got any of that. Maybe she can ask her mom to go get them some._

_“Now wai-ai-ai-ai-ait a minute,” Blaine is singing, with all the silly dramatic flair that he’s used to, and Brittany realises something else- that it’s been a while since she’s seen him sing just because he wants to, as well. “I feel a-a-a-a-a-a-all right.”_

_She kisses him on the cheek, because she can’t help it._

 

**_Santana_ **

When Brittany comes back to Santana, she looks like she’s been waiting there for her all her life. But she doesn’t look like she’s mad about the wait, she just opens her arms and just like it has every time, it feels like coming home. “You dance with everybody you wanted to, Britt?” she asks.

Brittany nods. “Except you.”

“Well,” Santana whispers into her ear, “We can fix that.”

Mercedes is singing again now, a gentle crooning sort of song, and Brittany leans onto Santana’s shoulder and closes her eyes. “Santana?”

“Mm?”

“I think I’m going to be dancing for a very, very long time.”

Santana’s smile is something that Brittany feels more than sees, the way the whole room gets a couple degrees less cold. Brittany can’t remember ever being this happy in her life.

“I’m glad.”

_

_“What it all comes down to, is that everything’s gonna be quite all right.”_

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaAAAAaaAAAAAaaa I'm insecure about my Brittany don't hate me


End file.
